


I Would Walk 500 Miles

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story based loosely around the musical Sunshine On Leith. Enjolras and Marius return from serving in the army, to find that even though their little hometown has not really changed at all, the people there have changed in ways neither could imagine. Will Marius and his childhood sweetheart still love each other as much as they did before? And how will Enjolras feel when he meets Cosette co worker, the mysterious Grantaire? The only thing that is certain is that there will be plenty of singing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Walk 500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, or the songs used. Just to let you know, it is only loosely based around the musical Sunshine On Leith, so if you haven't seen the musical, you have nothing to worry about!

"Here we go boys." The commander gave the outside of the cramped van a loud pat, and smiled one last time as he shut the door.

The boys who were sat inside the van were sat in complete silence. Enjolras looked to his left and saw his oldest friend Combeferre shaking slightly, he gave him a quick pat on the knee, as an act of reassurance. Their mission was a simple one and hopefully no one would get hurt. To his right was his best friend Marius, who gazing at his hands, Enjolras grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it tight.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He whispered, Marius nodding back, smiling only slightly.

What Enjolras said wasn't exactly true, there was something to be afraid, and that was war. Enjolras, Combeferre and Marius joined the army four years ago, when they were just 18. They were sent to Afghanistan after their training and had being fighting for their country. Now they had just received a new mission that they were to complete with the rest of their unit. That was why they were sat in the cramped van, in near silence. The only sound was one of the older men sighing again and again.

"It could be tomorrow, or it could be today, when the sky takes the soul, the earth takes the clay." A voice broke the silence, it was from Jehan, his soft singing voice filling the whole van, everyone turned to look at him and Enjolras felt a smile spread on his face.

"It could be tomorrow, or it could be today when the sky takes the soul, the earth takes the clay." Jehan repeated, but this time he was accompanied by others in the van, including Combeferre.

"It could be tomorrow, or it could be today, when the sky takes the soul, the earth takes the clay." Enjolras heard Marius singing along next to him, Enjolras was still holding onto Marius hand, but now Marius was squeezing back.

"It could be tomorrow, or it could be today, when the sky takes the soul, the earth takes the clay." The whole van joined in now, Enjolras included, he even saw hints of smiles on some of the boys faces. As the rest of the boys continued singing, Enjolras raised his voice louder.

"I sometimes wonder, why I pray, when my spirit just drives away." Enjolras sang, the rest of the boys still sang the original lines. "With a faith and a bit of luck and a half-tonne bomb in the back of a truck."

Suddenly there was silence, everyone stopped singing as the truck stopped. They heard muffled shouting outside, but the words could not be clearly distinguished. So they sat in silence again, Enjolras could hear Marius breathing heavily next to him, he felt himself focus on Marius' breathing, rather than the shouting outside the truck, listening to Marius breathe was a reminder that this was all too real.

"If it's tomorrow, of it's today, I'm don't say it will be, I just say it may." Jehan continued singing smiling almost sadly, Enjolras never noticed how young he seemed. "When I'm on my knees, to the gates I'll stumble and plead my case in a style that's humble."

"It could be tomorrow or it could be today, when the sky takes the soul, the earth takes the clay." The rest of the boys joined in again, louder this time, with strained smiles.

"It could be tomorrow, or it could be today, when the sky takes the soul, the earth takes the clay." They repeated again, Enjolras heard Combeferre singing louder than ever, his voice always had a calming effect, no matter what the situation, so Enjolras was grateful to hear it now.

"It could be tomorrow, or it could be today, when the sky takes the soul, the earth takes the clay." Enjolras glanced over to Marius, who was now gripping onto his hand tighter than ever, his eyes closed.

"It could be tomorrow, or it could be today, when the sky takes the soul, the earth takes the clay." They sang again, Enjolras glanced around at the rest of friends, holding on to each other, now smiling freely, almost happy.

"It could be tomorrow, or it could be today-" Suddenly there was a bright light that engulfed the van and then complete silence, devastating silence.


End file.
